tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an international English-language digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Bonzai Network’s programming is produced and acquired by Corus Entertainment, and is distributed by BritCan Communications. The channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Its daytime programming is aimed at children and younger teenagers, while nighttime shows are targeted at older teenagers and adults. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings On April 6, 1999, Canadian media and broadcasting company Corus Entertainment announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan Communications to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6 a.m. ET/3 a.m. PT with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up!: My Quintuplet Life. Its slate of programming consisted of acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi? ''The channel maintains to this day and 24-hour schedule, divided into a 15-hour (6 a.m - 9 p.m.) and 9-hour (9 p.m - 6 a.m.) schedule. A Canadian English version of the channel was launched on June 5, 2000. The Canadian French channel launched on April 1, 2002. In September of the same year, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. In May 2004, a new post-6 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. '''Change in focus and international distribution (2006 - 2009)' On April 3, 2006, Bonzai was relaunched as a general entertainment network from preschoolers to young adults. Along with this relaunch, Bonzai introduced a new program time slot format: preschool programming from 7 a.m - 12 p.m (see BonBon), animated programming from 12 - 6 p.m, live-action programming from 6 - 9 p.m, and adult content from 9 p.m - 6 a.m. The animated and live-action slots only lasted until the autumn of the same year. And over the course of the next 8 years, Bonzai had implemented the preschool and adult programming as a part of its daily lineup. On September 10, 2007, BritCan Communications Worldwide announced that it would be expanding Bonzai into an international television service. The announcement concided with the launch of Bonzai in Poland, Romania, Hungary, Russia, and Turkey on the same date. On January 1, 2008, Bonzai Network launched in the Philippines on SkyCable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime on March 20, 2008. The channel also launched in France, Germany and Switzerland. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. On November 15, 2009, Bonzai launched in Australia on Foxtel, followed by the November 27 launch of the channel in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on CytaVision. Later years (2010 - present) On May 1, 2010 Bonzai launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. Another Portuguese version of the channel launched on July 25, 2010 on Vodafone Casa TV and in Angola and Mozambique on DStv. The channel launched in the United Kingdom and Ireland on December 3, 2013. On May 31, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also changed its name to Bonzai Network. On June 24, 2016, Bonzai Network was relaunched with new continuity, idents, and promotions as a result of Eloisa Iturbe Studio and LUMBRE joining together to create a new imaging design campaign. The new rebrand, “''Fun Time, Anytime''”, was accompanied by the premiere of four new series exclusive to Bonzai Network (Airmageddon, Thunderbirds Are Go, Storm Hawks, Wakfu: The Animated Series), as well as two new original series (Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey) that would serve as the main programming for its new programming block Smash Up, which started the day after. On August 15, 2016, Bonzai Network launched in Southeast Asia on TrueVisions and Japan on SKY PerfecTV!. That same date, the EMEA version on Bonzai Network split into two different entities: the regular EMEA version, and a newly dedicated MENA version. Programming Main article: List of programming broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s schedule primarily consists of children's and teen-oriented programming, with target audiences ranging from children to young adults. At the upper end of this range are repeats of dramas such as Smallville and the 2005 revival of Doctor Who. While some of its shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes. While it produces or commissions a substantial portion of its programming, Bonzai Network has been shown to acquired several series from other producers, and airs several series from Corus' other properties. Program Blocks ''' '''Current program blocks * ''Get Set for Life on Bonzai'' '- Bonzai Network launched a new preschool block, its name borrowing the now-defunct name for Kids' CBC. It premired on August 15, 2016, airing from 7 a.m.-12 p.m ET/PT (04:20 - 08:04 GMT/06:20 - 10:04 CET on European feeds). Shows include ''Animal Mechanicals, Bellflower Bunnies, Bottletop Bill, Erky Perky, George Shrinks, Kangaroo Creek Gang, Maryoku Yummy, Pecola, Wimzie's House, and The WotWots. * '[[Bonzai@fterDark|''Bonzai@fterDark]] '''- A program block aimed towards older teenagers and young adults, running from 9 p.m. - 5 a.m. ET/PT (19:00 - 03:00 GMT/21:00 - 05:00 CET on European feeds). * ''Crack Up!'' '- “Crack Up!” is a Saturday and Sunday morning comedy block featuring double episodes of ''The Aquabats! Super Show, Dennis and Gnasher, Endangered Species, Funniest Pets and People, and OOglies, from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. ET/PT (07:00 - 09:28 GMT/09:00 - 11:28 CET on European feeds). * Smash Up! - “Smash Up!”, anchored by by Airmageddon, Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, Storm Hawks, Thunderbirds Are Go, and Wakfu: The Animated Series is a Saturday afternoon block airing from 12-3 p.m. ET/PT (09:28 - 11:57 GMT/11:28 - 13:57 CET on European feeds). Seasonal program blocks * Summer Breakfast Club '''- Airing weekday mornings during the summer in BonBon's place, this block airs old or new episodes of Bonzai Network's original programming. * ''Fall-Tastic!'' '- This block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and October, with some of these series coming from Corus' other children's channels, such as Teletoon and YTV. * 'The Spooky Club '- The network runs programming blocks annually during the ending of October. Since 2011, Bonzai Network has branded its Halloween-themed programming lineup as "The Spooky Club". * 'Winterfest '- Airing from December - February 1st, ''Winterfest ''is the current winter branding for new Christmas and winter-themed episodes of Bonzai Network's original and acquired programming. '''Former program blocks' * ''BonBon ''- The former branding used for preschool programming on Bonzai Network; ran from April 3, 2006 until August 15, 2016. Sister channels C-Kube ' ''Main article: C-KubeC-Kube Channel Launched on October 1, 2001 as a spin-off channel of Bonzai Network, '''C-Kube is an international digital cable and satellite television network geared towards a younger audience (6 - 12 years old). Originating as a programming block, the channel runs for fourteen hours per day, from 6 a.m. - 8 p.m. BonBon ''' ''Main article: BonBon '' Launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint partnership between BritCan Communications, Sesame Workshop, and HIT Entertainment, BonBon is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at preschoolers and their families; it was relaunched on September 4, 2006 as a duopoly with sister network BHyper. Due to BHyper's programming being considered too complex for BonBon's preschool and kindergarten audience, BonBon runs for 13 hours a day, from 6 a.m. - 7 p.m. '''BHyper Main article: BHyper '' Launched on September 4, 2006 as a duopoly with sister network BonBon, BHyper is a teen-oriented program service that targetes an older audience and features thought-provoking programming edgier in content than BonBon and Bonzai Network. Due to its programming being considered too complex for BonBon's preschool and kindergarten audience, BHyper takes up 11 hours of BonBon's air time, from 7 p.m. - 6 a.m. everyday. Related services 'Bonzai Network HD' On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched a high definition feed called '''Bonzai Network HD', which simulcasts the east coast standard definition feed in the United States and Canada. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Bonzai@fterDark Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Launched on April 3, 2006 as Bonzai Primetime, Bonzai@fterDark is a program block aimed towards older teenagers and young adults that debuted on April 3, 2006, airing nightly from 9 p.m. - 5 a.m. ET/PT. With the block's launch, the channel also launched a separate website, making it appear as though Bonzai@fterDark was a separate channel similar to the former agreement between Noggin and The N in the United States. International availability Americas ''' '''Europe 'Turkey, Middle East, Africa' Australasia Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications